On Raxus/Stunt on Mustafar
This is the scene where we arrive on Raxus and the stunt on Mustafar takes place in Heroes on Both Sides (MaTSAoSWTCW). a cargo ship arrives Mac Grimborn: There it is. Kion: Raxus. Ono: Oh, boy... Spike: Mac. I hope Twilight is okay with Ryan. Where is she? Mac Grimborn: She's with him and Meg at Mustafar. Kiara: I hope we don't regret this, guys. cargo ship lands on Raxus Kovu: Here we are. Mwoga: And we're here, why? Mac Grimborn: To negotiate peace between the Republic and the Confederacy. Rainbow Dash: He's right. sees Mina Bonteri Rarity: What do you see, Mzingo? Mzingo: Senator Amidala's friend. we cut to Mustafar Meg Griffin (EG): Ya sure about this? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, we're sure. Ryan Heretic: Trust us. I guess Twilight maybe the cousin of Anakin. facepalms Ryan Heretic: Baloo Oh, boy. Meg Griffin (EG): Here we go. flies in the air Ryan Heretic: Whoa. How come she can fly while in human form? Meg Griffin (EG): She's still an alicorn. She have a spell to change between forms. Ryan Heretic: That's good. I wonder if I can jump, I would attempt to fly. attempts to fly Ryan Heretic: I'm doing it! I'm flying! I'm.. when he falls FALLING!!! hits the ground with a thud Ryan Heretic: Ouch. Twilight Sparkle: What happened? Ryan Heretic: I tried to fly. back up You underestimate my power, gravity! Meg Griffin (EG): Don't try it. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. That would make great lines for a movie. I would leave that to someone else. I know SpongeBob tries to fly. He was following his dreams. And so should I. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And we know gravity is what causes us to fall. Ryan Heretic: Watch me. I hope you and I can learn something. jumps up Ryan Heretic: Come on! he falls down again Ryan Heretic: Oh well. I hope I can try again soon. Twilight Twi, you think I would ride on you? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Heretic smiles, then mounted onto Twilight's back like she is his horse Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. You think Twilight lets you ride on her? You think she is your pony? Ryan Heretic: Trust me on this. nods Meg Griffin (EG): Sure. Twilight's lightsaber I would hold onto this until she would use it in human form. nods Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Twilight Let's go, my pony. flies on ahead with Ryan riding in her like he's her rider. Meg (EG) jumps high on some eagle to follow her Reirei, Kijanna and Dogo arrive to see what is happening Goigoi: Huh. Well, look at that. Kijanna: Not a good idea. Dogo: Relax. Goigoi: Yeah. sighs flies as high as she gets (EG) is worried Reirei: This is not good. flies even higher Meg Griffin (EG): I hope you be okay. I am jumping high like Blanca to catch them. It was easy like in that movie I watched. facepalms (EG) lands on a mattress just as Twilight lands and turns to her EG form Meg Griffin (EG): Whew. Ryan Heretic: I agree. Twilight Sparkle: Right. gives Twilight's lightsaber to Twilight and they spot on Ryan Heretic: I hope Goigoi won't know what hit her. his lightsaber Goigoi: Did he just call my name? Ryan Heretic: Because your name is Goigoi. Meg Griffin (EG): Burgerbeard's voice Duh. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes